The Mighty Fall
by Jess Likes Biting
Summary: When I blink I see a snapshot of someone else's life. I see people I have never met; I see things that should not exist. When I sleep I live a life that does not belong to my own, I go on adventures that belong to other people. I see death. I see life. I see worlds crumble and I see worlds saved. I feel the most wonderful and most horrid things. It won't stop.


_When I blink I see a snapshot of someone else's life. I see people I have never met; I see things that should not exist. When I sleep I live a life that does not belong to my own, I go on adventures that belong to other people. I see death. I see life. I see worlds crumble and I see worlds saved. I feel the most wonderful and most horrid things. _

_It won't stop._

_No medicine, no therapy, nothing can help me. I've tried everything, I've looked up theories, and I'm absolutely flabbergasted. I have no idea why I can't stop. _

_I have no idea why it won't stop._

I stopped typing. I lifted a hand to my face to stop a tear. I looked down at my hands shaking uncontrollably. The tears continued down my face. An overwhelming sadness coursed through my whole body, the pain was unbearable.

I hugged myself, my whole body convulsing with uncontrollable shivers. This wasn't my emotions. This wasn't my pain. I quickly got up from my computer chair, moving towards my bedroom. My body came in contact with the wall painfully. I pushed against it pulling myself back up, moving even faster to my bedroom.

My body came into contact with the wall again, this time a picture frame was in the way. I cried out as the glass broke and cut my arm. The sadness started to fade just in the slightest, my own pain – my own emotions were bleeding through. But soon enough, even more intense than before the sadness came back. Just like that, I felt everything closing in.

I was in my doorway, but it was too late. My vision was blurred. Everything was fading. It felt like I was leaving my body. It was almost like I could see my body crash onto the floor. And then, I was gone.

I was in a whole new room. My body was gone, but the emotion was still there. The overwhelming sadness was even stronger.

My chest rose and fell quickly, my breathing much harsher than before. The tears still poured from my eyes, I fell back against something. Something slightly hard, but not hard enough to be a wall or a door – I turned around quickly and came face to face with my problem.

I swallowed whatever object had found its way in my throat hard. I backed away, the sadness was disappearing. It was being replaced.

Never before had I come face to face with the man. Never before had it felt like he was looking at me. I was invisible to him and his visitors. Always feeling, but never seen. Always there, but never noticed. The tears finally stopped.

Then just like that, everything changed.

"Who are you?"

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I kept trying but nothing came out, my hand shot up to my throat to rub it. I glanced back up at the man confused. I couldn't tell if this was his emotion or my own. My lip started to quiver, and the tears started flowing again. But it was different this time, these were my own tears. This was my emotion, not his.

He stepped closer to me cautiously, "Are you alright?"

I tried talking again, but nothing came out. I don't know what I'd say if I could. Am I alright? I'm feeling my own emotions, but I shouldn't be. I was never able to feel them in this world. Never mine, always his! That's how it's always been! Why is everything changing? Why now?

I felt a painfully pounding in my head; I quickly grabbed it to try to stop it. I heard a noise come out of my throat, a painful wince. I felt my legs start to go numb, I wobbled. I grabbed the closest thing to me, my hand holding onto a railing.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I glanced up.

I saw him smile. A smile I have come to realize always comes paired with a saying.

Before I could stop myself, before I could even think about what I was doing… My mouth opened before his. "Trust me."

His eyes grew and he stepped away, "How did you…"

I winced grabbing harder at my head, my hands curling into hair. Before looking back up at the man, "I'm the Doctor."


End file.
